NEED FOR SPEED 2
by sonic.the.destroyer95
Summary: This story is about a kid who takes his car to a professional mechanic to go and race in a private race in California.
1. Tony Slash Meets Tobey Marshall

This story is about a kid who wanted a street racing career. He designs a Mustang that can dominate the competition. He grew up in the big city of Trenton, New Jersey. His father is a mechanic and a tech genius.

Tony drives a red 2003 GMC Topkick with the Slash Industries Logo on it. While Tony parks it, the owner of Marshall Motors walks out towards the company truck.

"Well, I'll be damned. It's Taylor and Kyle coming for a visit." Tobey says while the driver gets out of the truck, "Wait, that isn't Taylor or Kyle. Who is that?"

Tony walks over towards Tobey. The two lock gazes for a few minutes and then Tony walks over towards the Topkick, the boy grabs his phone and walks back over.

"I'm Tony, Tony Slash the heir to the famous Slash Industries." Tony says proudly.

"Nice to meet you Tony." Tobey replies. He looks over at the truck and it's trailer then smirks. "What do you want boy?"

"I have business proposition for you, Tobey Marshall. My brother in-law informed me that you can finish a special car." Tony proposes to Tobey.

"What is this car?" Tobey asks.

"It's a modified Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake." Tony answers. "It carries a 5.8 Liter SVT Supercharged V8 with racing headers."

Tobey smiles then asks, "How long have you been working on this car?"

Tony thinks then replies. "About three years now, ever since Dino Brewster gave me some specs for my fifteenth birthday. I kept reimagining the car on the computer that I brought with me."

"Alright, I want to see this car that you are wanting to build."

Tony runs over to the Topkick's trailer and opens the hydraulic trailer. "My dad got the body from Shelby American a few weeks after I got the designs. He built the engine with my sister, Taylor. I helped sometimes."

Tobey walks over and watches the door turn into a ramp. "Does your dad make weapons?"

"Like what kind of weapons?" Tony asks.

"Electronic weapons for cars. Cops nowadays have EMPs, spike-strips, jammers, and heli support" Tobey replies.

"Oh, ok. Yeah, some of his shipments gets sold to the police departments and state troops.

"OK, there is this series of races called World Tour. I think some of those shipments were jacked and put on modified cars." Tobey walks up the ramp and looks inside the trailer.

"My dad was talking about that a few weeks ago. It really sucks to have weapons taken from for a race. I'll get into DeLeon and then make it to World Tour." Tony heads up the ramp and flips a switch and the trailer lights up.

Tobey examines the Mustang shell. "Looks like the one that I worked on a few years ago. But back on topic, I know it sucks but if you do, get some of that level five shit that the stupid cops used in the DeLeon."

Tony looks at a computer. "My dad is coming out with an update that will shake your world. It's the sixth adaptation of the pursuit tech that first came out, cops are gonna get their hands on it and then racers are going down." The boy types in _Slash Industries Releases Level 6 Pursuit Tech_ on the google website.

Tobey looks over Tony's shoulder and frowns. "What are you reading?"

Tony turns his head towards Tobey. "I'm reading an article about the new upgrades being stolen by racers all over the United States. It's insane but someday I'll make those weapons useless, including mine."

Tobey looks at his watch. "Look, I'm gonna close the shop up. It's closing time."

Tony looks back at the computer. "Go ahead. I'll be here reading."

Tobey walks out of the garage and heads towards the shop.


	2. Welcome to High-Performance Racing

Tony and Tobey walk out towards two identical cars. Tony gets into a red Koenigsegg and Tobey gets into a white Koenigsegg. These cars don't have much of a difference. Tobey's Koenigsegg is an Agera One:1 and Tony's is an Agera R. Both of them head towards the highway when a police officer arrives right behind them and flashes his lights. Both Tobey and Tony stop the Ageras.

The Police officer walks up to Tony's Agera first. "How fast were you going?"

"I was going about 60 mph in a 45 mph zone," Tony replies.

"Good answer boy. License and registration please." The officer commands.

Tony calls Tobey. "Where's the registration in this car?"

Tobey is on the phone with Tobey. "It's in the center console, right next to the cup holders."

Tony ends the call and finds the registration to the officer. "Officer, here you go. Both the license and registration is there." Tony hands the license and registration to him.

The officer takes the license & registration and walks back to the cruiser. The officer comes back later with Tony's license and the car's registration. "Son, the registration isn't real. Who owns this imported car?"

Tony points at the other Agera. "The owner is Tobey Marshall." Tony peels off with Tobey behind him. "Tobey, you know there is gonna be backup right?"

Tobey looks back and sees the cop following with lights flashing and sirens blaring. "Yeah, Mt. Kisco police are very tough to fight off. Be warned, a police car might nail you very hard." The man chuckles while shifting to fifth.

"Tobey, think I can get a job off this race?" Tony asks while shifting to fourth. "I really need a job, my father will be disappointed if I don't find a job by my nineteenth birthday."

"Sure, I'll get you a job" Tobey watches the Agera R flying down the road. "Don't forget to shift little buddy." Tobey shifts to third to go around a corner on the highway.

"Thanks Tobey for the tip, I know when to shift on these beasts. I joy rode my friend Alex's Agera S Hundra. It fealt great." Tony shifts to third and sees Tobey pass him. "How far is this race?"

"About five miles. It's cool that you know some stuff about the Agera." Tobey shifts to fourth and speeds away.

"Alright, thanks Tobey." Tony shifts to fourth and catches back up to the Agera One:1.

"Not bad rookie." Tobey shifts to fifth and speeds away. "I think you can do better than that."

"Very true." Tony shifts to fifth and then to sixth and passes Tobey. "I'm near my last gear." Tony is getting close to the finish.

"Then you'll be surprised at this." Tobey shifts to sixth to get even with Tony and then shifts to seventh.

Tony shifts to seventh and looks at Tobey. "Well, I guess we're a bit equal." Tony puts the pedal to the metal and finishes first.

"GAH! HOW COULD YOU BEAT ME?" Tobey stops the car.

Tony slows his car down and then turns around. "Well then, looks like I get a job." He laughs about the fact.

Tobey gets out of his Agera and looks at Tony. "Alright. Good job, looks like you beat me. Now we must find a way to get home without being spotted by the cops."

Both of them get into the two Ageras and find a back route to get back to the shop to find five cops surrounding the building. When Tony gets out of the Agera, he has a cop right behind him and gets arrested. Tobey manages to escape the cops and run into the shop.


	3. Tony's Jail Time

Tony is sitting in a prison cell when a guard walks by and the boy stands up and walks towards the bars. He slams his cup against the bars to try and get the guard's attention. The guard turns around and heads towards Tony's cell.

"What do you want inmate Slash?" The guard asks.

"Can I get my one free phone call please?" Tony replies. He turns his back towards the guard. "I need to talk to my friend."

The guard sighs. "Fine, this is your only call." He escorts Tony to a phone booth and watches him.

Tony picks up the phone and calls his lawyer. "Tobey, gather the crew. I need help getting out of prison, it's horrible. I would like to discuss more later on."

Tobey sighs over the phone. "Sure I'll help you Tony. I'll gather the crew and get you out of there."

"Alright, thanks Tobey. I really appreciate it." Tony replies while looking at the phone box.

"No problem Tony. See you in a couple weeks." Tobey hangs up the phone.

Tony hangs up the phone and then goes with the prison guard back to his cell. "When will I ever meet the warden?"

The guard looks at Tony and says, "You're never gonna meet him." He chuckles and walks away.

Tony goes to sleep in his cell. A few hours later, he hears an inmate start yelling. The boy gets up and tells the man to shut up. He goes back to his cot and falls back asleep.

The next morning, Tony wakes up with bruises all over his skin. Somehow, he was beaten up by the other inmate in the cell. He gets up and walks out of the cell. "Man I hate prison." The boy walks out to the courtyard and goes to lift weights. Suddenly, a black body builder comes over.

"You ok man, looks like you got your ass beat today." He sits down next to Tony.

"Terry, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me." Tony replies and continues lifting.

Terry and Tony have been friends ever since the young boy was thrown in jail. Tony puts the weights back and gets up. He walks over towards the basketball court. "Terry, want to play a game of ball?"

Terry walks over and grabs a ball. "Yeah, I'll play. What should we go to?"

Tony puts his hands on his hips "We should go to fifteen. That would be fun."

Terry starts to dribble the basketball towards the net before it's stolen by Tony and is sent in for a layup. Terry brings the ball back and sinks a three point shot.

Tony brings the ball up and then sinks his own three-pointer. Terry brings the ball back down and dunks over Tony. Then Tony sinks a 2-pointer for Terry to score right back. Tony gets the ball and crosses over but then Terry steals the ball back and dunks once more. Tony and Terry shoot until they are tied.

"Fourteen to fourteen, your ball" Terry says while getting into a defensive position.

Tony takes the ball up the court and shoots a three to win the game. The ball misses and Terry takes it back and wins the game.

Terry walks over and nudges Tony's shoulder. "Good game Tony Slash. You're pretty good but you almost got me though."

"Thanks Terry. I think I should get back to my weight lifting." Tony replies and walks towards the weights.


	4. Tobey's Decision

Tobey and the rest of the crew decided to let Tony serve his sentence of two years in prison.

"Man, I wish Tony was here. The boy reminds me of Pete, wish he was here too." Benny says and then he turns and walks towards the painting part of the shop to get back to work.

"Agreed. Look, we need to finish that car for Tony. If we want him to win DeLeon, he needs a worthy car to drive." Tobey walks towards the Topkick that Tony drove to the shop. "Guys, I need some help. Let's get the car to the shop and start building." Tobey opens the door to the trailer and the turns into a ramp easily.

Finn walks out towards the trailer. "Did you see what the car looks like?"

Tobey looks at him. "Finn, it's the same fucking car that we rebuilt in 2013. This car's name is a bit different. This car is a 2014 Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake. It's pretty much the same car, though Tony doesn't want the apple carplay system involved. His entertainment system will be based more on an android system."

"That's a lot. But that shouldn't really matter, it's the performance that matters." Finn smirks and walks into the trailer.

"Damn straight." Joe had also followed them outside. "So when do you want the car in the garage?" Joe turns his head and looks at the street.

"Joe, I would like to get the car into the garage tonight. But we do have to talk to Kyle Shift and tell him what happened to Tony." Tobey replies.

"Alright, let's get the car in. We have two years till Tony gets out of prison. Let's take our time with this car. Wednesday, we come in and work on the Mustang." Joe adds.

The gang uses a crane and moves the car into the garage. Then they sit down and open up a couple of beers and start playing video games. Suddenly the phone rings and Tobey goes to pick it up.

"Hello?" Tobey says while looking at the rest of the crew.

"Hello, is this Tobey Marshall?" The person on the phone asks.

"Yes, it is. What do you want?" Tobey replies.

"I'm looking for Tony Slash and to remind him that he needs to meet his four month agreement or I kill his oldest sister." The stranger says.

"I'll will let him know and we will get to work on the car." Tobey replies back.

"Alright, time is ticking." The stranger on the phone says and the call ends.

Tobey looks over at his crew. "We need to work on the car right now. We have three months from what Tony told me a couple of weeks ago."

Tobey looks over at his crew. "Alright, I know of this guy. He seems to threaten anybody to get what he wants. That special body is for Tony only, nobody is gonna get that car."

Joe walks over and looks towards the rest of the crew and then looks back over at Tobey. "Are you sure about this bro? Where are we even gonna find a body and an engine for a Shelby GT500!?"

"Joe, that hasn't been decided yet. I'm thinking about getting a body from Ford and customising it to match a Shelby."

"Then why don't you do that? We don't have the resources to build a body and a V8 engine. We only have one option, might as well use it."

"Alright, let's start shopping then." Tobey says and then he walks towards his Race Red 2015 Ford Mustang and drives off.


	5. Tony's Out Of Jail

Two years later, Tony Slash is released from prison and is greeted by a silver 2014 Ford Mustang with Kona Blue Stripes. The driver steps out and it's Tobey.

"It feels great to drive. Here you go." Tobey says while he throws the fob at Tony.

"Thanks Marshall. Sorry about all the shit I put you through. I must escape my past, it's become hell as we speak. And prison's horrible. Don't want to go there again." Tony replies.

"Tony, just don't worry about it. Look, let's get you a nice bed to rest on and I'll get you a soda at my home." Tobey turns back and gets into the passenger side of the Mustang.

"Alright." Tony walks over to the car and gets in, then closes the door. "It's identical to the Mustang designed on the computer, how'd you get into the damn computer?"

"Tony, I know some people who are good with computers. But you left it unlocked."

"Figures." Tony pushes the ignition button in between the middle vents and the Mustang's V8 starts up and roars.

"Let's get going." Tobey says while looking at Tony.

"Alright." Tony puts the car into first gear and drives it out of the parking lot. "I'd like to go to NAPA first. I need to get a tool kit for my truck." He then shifts the car into second gear.

"Alright Tony. I can deal with the trip to Napa. Julia might get mad if we're late."

Tony then shifts the car into third gear. Then Tony and Tobey arrive at Napa Auto Parts. Tony gets out of the Mustang and Tobey does the same.

"Tobey, you know what you're looking for right?" Tony asks.

"Sure, I'm just going in to look around. Go search for your tool kit." Tobey replies with a smirk on his face.

Both of them walk into the store to find Dino's henchman in the building. Tony walks up to him while getting a nasty look from Tobey.

"Tony, be careful, we don't know what he's up to." Tobey says with a concerned look on his face.

"We'll be fine. I need to talk to him real quick about Shane." Tony looks at the henchman. "Are you an employee of Dino Brewster?"

The henchman thinks about it and then says, "Yeah, before he was thrown in jail. I'm pretty much running his company now. What do you want pretty boy?"

"If you know Dino's family, can you tell me anything about Shane Brewster?"

"Well, Dino has a brother about thirty-one named Shane. He's an international criminal. This brother of Dino drives an Audi R8 that is painted matte black. Is that enough for you rich boy?"

"Yeah, that's enough information. Thanks for your time sir." Tony nods and walks towards the tools section of the store.

"No problem person I don't know." The Henchman says before Tony left.

Tony finds what he's looking for and heads towards the Mustang to see Julia, Tobey's girlfriend, leaning against the Mustang's fender.

"Nice car you have. What do you want for it?" She says to Tony.

"You must be Julia, I'm Tony. Thanks for the compliment, but this car isn't for sale. It's for my own purposes." Tony smirks.

"Alright Tony, nice to meet you and you're right. But my first question is, why isn't it for sale?"

"I'm planning to take this car to DeLeon to race against other people with exotic cars."

"Oh, like Tobey a couple years ago?"

"Exactly. At least the gang is here and together instead away from here."

"Alright, do what you want with a multi million dollar car."

"See ya later Jules." Tony says and then unlocks the car and gets in.

"Bye Anthony." She says while getting off the fender of the car.

Tony laughs and starts the V-8. He starts waiting for Tobey to get out of the NAPA Auto store. Then he finally closes the door of the Mustang.

Tobey comes out and gets into Julia's Mustang and backs out of the parking lot. He then drives away. Tony shifts his Mustang into reverse and follows Tobey to Marshall Motors.


End file.
